


Le bal du diable

by Orange_Sanguine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Asshole Stilinski dad, Asshole Theo, Because this is :, Blasphemy, Blood, Carrie - Freeform, Christianity, Cute page, Drama, End in Hell, Family Buisness, Gay, Halloween, Lime, Little incrustation of winchester family, Lot of blood, M/M, Mass Murder, Nice Derek, death too, religious
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Sanguine/pseuds/Orange_Sanguine
Summary: [BLOODY HALLOWEEN] Peu importe l'état de votre âme... Personne n'échappe aux ténèbres. Si elles ont décidé de frapper à votre porte, vous n'avez plus qu'une chose à faire : L'embrasser.





	

**Author's Note:**

> C'est un UA fusion et pour le besoin de l'histoire certains persos sont OOC (un en particulier).  
> Holy shit encore des espaces... Désolé je vais finir par ne plus poster ici....

Au lycée de Beacon Hills , petite ville de Californie, deux jeunes hommes rempli s d'hormones  s 'étaient rejoint s dans un débarra s après s'être croisé s dans les couloirs. La salle sentait la poussière et contenait tout un tas de matériels scolaires oubli és ou trop vieux, dont tout un empilement de tables ou des piles de cahiers. Face aux tables , de grandes fenêtres étaient obstruées par de grands rideaux et cela donnait à la pièce un aspect tamisé qui était apprécié par deux lycéens qui  s 'étaient installé s contre le seul pan de mur vide.

–Stiles...

Le prénom avait  été soufflé dans un râle seulement entrecoupé par des bruits de succi on . À genoux entre les jambes du garçon aux muscles bien dessiné s , se trouvait le dit Stiles. Les mains posé es sur les hanche s de son partenaire , le jeune homme pâle à la tignasse emmêl ée s'affairait à sa tâche.

Stiles avait été plus qu'heureux quand l'autre l'avait abordé dans le couloir et il n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant d'accepter la proposition qu'il lui avait faite. Ce fut même avec un plaisir non feint qu'il l'avait suiv i dans la salle déserte et qu'il avait baissé le pantalon de l’athlète pour prendre en bouche la queue dur e et gonflé e .

Les râles du jeune homme baraqué étai en t allés très vite crescendo et ils ne laissaient aucun doute quant à l’efficacité de son traitement. Ce qui rendait le lycéen à genoux plus entreprenant, ajoutant une main à la base du sexe alors que sa bouche continuait à monter et descendre au rythme indiqué par la main dans ses cheveux.

Stiles aimait véritablement ça, il aimait tellement qu'il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son propre jean. Il lâcha donc entièrement les hanches pour ouvrir son pantalon et sortir son sexe douloureux de son carcan. Une fois cela fait, il imprima un rythme rapide sur sa hampe tumescente, gémissant de soulagement.

Perdu s dans leur plaisir, les deux lycéens n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir, pas plus qu'il s ne virent le sourire qui s'agrandissait sur le visage du jeune homme châtain qui était rentré dans la salle.

_ « En voilà un de scoop...» _

Le nouveau ven u  regardait avec attention la scène sous ses yeux, et il fit tout ce qu'il put pour retenir son rire quand il vit le baraqu é venir dans la gorge, apparemment profonde,  _ « de cet idiot de Stilinski » _ qui venait lui aussi de jouir après avoir continué de  s e branler vivement.

Se remettant doucement de leur plaisir, les deux lycéens ne virent pas non plus le sportif sortir de la salle tout en rangeant son téléphone  dans  sa poche.

_ « Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser moi... » _

[...]

Le reste de la journée , le jeune Stiles Stilinski l'avait passé comme d'habitude : Seul. Il passait toujours ses journées seul, au moins publiquement, son père ne voulait pas qu'il fréquente la mauvaise engeance qui traînait dans le lycée. Ils le détourneraient du droit chemin , lui avait-il dit. Alors il l'écoutait, autant qu'il pouvait. Il ne traînait pas avec les autres, de toute façon avec un père policier, il l'aurait  su . Mais il était jeune , têtu et il était comme beaucoup de personnes de son âge : rempli d'hormones et impertinent ou tout du moins , effronté. C'est donc sans aucune gêne qu'il transgressait certaines règles de son père, surtout depuis qu'il avait découvert que c'était normal d'aimer les hommes et non juste un pêché comme son père aimait à  le lui rappel er, quand ils croisaient deux hommes qui se tenaient la main dans la rue. Il n'osait imaginer sa réaction s'il apprenait son penchant.

Il se rappelait encore la première fois que son père l'avait surpri s à faire des choses impure s ... John Stilinski avait trouvé son fils qui s’essay ait aux plaisirs solitaires. La punition avait été à la hauteur du pêché , avait dit son père... Le jeune homme avait passé toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit à genoux dans le placard qui était sous l'escalier et il avait passé tous ce temps à réciter ses prières.

Quand son père, qui était parti travailler au poste de police , était revenu, il lui avait ouvert la porte du placard qui était ferm ée à clé. Les genoux douloureux , le fils avait remercié son père et il était parti dans sa chambre, une rancœur contre son père qui naissait en lui pour la première fois.

Ce fut après cela que le jeune homme avait cherch é à se renseigner sur la sexualité et qu'il avait découvert qu'il préférait les hommes. Bien s û r , il avait gardé cela pour lui, bien que certain s, comme Ethan , savai en t, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Stiles , surtout si c'était pour passer des moments comme celui qu'ils avaient passé plus tôt dans la journée.

Mais une fois rentré chez lui, dans sa maison froide et austère, même si son père n'était pas là , il  s e tenait parfaitement , faisant tout ce que son père attendait de lui.

Et tou s les soirs , quand son père rentrait du travail, Stiles avait déjà fini de préparer le repas. Comme tou s les soirs , ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole tant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas installés à table et  qu'ils n'avaient  pas dit le bénédicité. Ce n'est que quand ils finissaient la prière que le père et le fils  s e regardaient enfin , pour finalement échanger des banalités sur leur journée.

[...]

_ « Tout est prêt... Ça promet d'être intéressant. » _

Un jeune homme vêtu de sombre se dirigeait vers la sorti e du Lycée de Beacon Hills, il poussa les portes battantes qui donnaient sur la nuit noir e . Mais avant de fermer définitivement les portes sur l'établissement vide de vie, il se tourna une dernière fois vers le couloir. À la vue de son œuvre, son sourire s'agrandit plus encore, lui donnant un air malfaisant.

_ « On va bien rire... » _

[…]

Le lycée de Beacon Hills était un établissement sans problème majeur. Les élèves y étai en t calme s . Bien sûr , ils n'étaient pas parfait s . Mais on n'y avait jamais eu de problème de vol ni aucune vente de drogue ou autre commerce illégal comme on peut  en trouver dans d'autres lycées. Cela faisait , bien sûr , la fierté du proviseur Argent.

Mais aujourd'hui n'était définitivement pas un jour comme les autres. Le proviseur était arrivé comme tou s les jeudi s à neuf heures. C'était le seul jour o ù il arrivait après les élèves, et apparemment, ils en avaient profité. Un brouhaha sans nom raisonnait à l’intérieur de l'établissement en brique rouge, intrigué et agacé le proviseur ferma rapidement sa voiture et se dirigea à grandes enjambé e s vers l'entrée principale.

Le spectacle qui  s’offrit à lui quand il poussa la porte battante le laissa d'abord surpri s , puis un sourire malveillant que personne ne vit naquit sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais aimé cet élève, il était trop étrange et son père, il le haïssait depuis bien longtemps. Voir humili é le fils de l'homme qui lui faisait la moral e depuis tant d'année s le remplissait de joie.

Mais bien vite, quand il vit deux professeurs, dont son fils, s'interposer entre Stilinski et les agitateurs, Gérard Argent remit son masque de proviseur.

–Qu'est - ce qu'il se passe ici ?!

[…]

Dans une petite salle o ù les deux professeurs avaient tiré le jeune homme, Stiles paniquait. Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir calmement, son cœur s’emballait et il  n’arrivait pas à respirer convenablement. Il essayait de se concentrer sur ce que lui disai en t ses professeurs face à lui. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Tout ce à quoi il pensait , c'était ces photos de lui... Ces photos affich ées dans tout le lycée où on le voyait faire une fellation à un camarade. Il n'avait que faire des insultes qui en avai en t résulté de la part de ses camarades. Mais son père ne devait pas voir ça.

Jamais...

La panique le submergea de plus en plus. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, espérant ainsi échapper au monde. Les yeux clos , il ne vit pas la lampe qui éclairait la petite pièce commencer  à clignoter. Il n'entendit pas non plus le verre de l’ampoule éclater. Il ne senti t pas plus la coupure du verre dans les paumes de ses mains. Par contre , il sentit parfaitement la main de l'un de ses professeurs s'abattre sur sa joue.

Le choc l'avait ramené immédiatement à la réalité et il put enfin respirer normalement. Il regar da, hébét é , le professeur Hale s'excuser en même temps que le Coach Argent essayait de le rassurer.

–Ne t'inquiète pas Stiles, ça va aller d'accord ? On sera là pour t'aider , si tu en as besoin. Tu vas rentrer chez toi pendant qu'on va mettre le point sur les i à ceux qui te jug ent et on trouvera celui qui a fait ça. Mais toi , tu n'aurais pas  dû faire ça , tu sais, pas ici, pas comme ça.

Monsieur Hale pri t la parole à sa suite.

–Quand tu reviendra s , je te promet s que personne ne se moquera plus de toi. On a appelé ton père , il arrive te chercher , d'accord ?

Le jeune homme remaquilla les yeux à l'entente de la dernière phrase de son professeur d'histoire.

–Non non non non non non...  R épéta-t-il comme une litanie. 

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'essayer d'éviter quoi que ce soit que déjà , la porte de la pièce était poussée par le Proviseur Argent, le père de son prof de sport. Mais surtout derrière lui, le regard dur et froid , se tenait son propre père. Son père qui avait  dû traverser tout le couloir du Lycée o ù était affiché des centaines de photos de lui en train de se branler tout en suçant Ethan Scavo.

–Peter Hale, Chris Argent.

Les salutations furent aussi froides que l'image qu'affichait le père Stilinski. Mais personne ne lui en tint rigueur et il sorti de la pièce en tenant fermement son fils par le bras.

[…]  


John Stilinski n'avait pas réagi. Il n'avait rien laissé paraître quand le proviseur du lycée de son fils l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'il devait venir le chercher. Mais surtout , il était rest é stoïque quand il était rentré dans le lycée et qu'il avait vu les images de son fils en train de forniquer avec un homme. Il n'avait rien dit non plus , quand le proviseur l’amena à son fils. Et il resta tout aussi silencieux quand il s rentrèrent en voiture jusqu'à leur petite maison.

Ce fut Stiles qui parla en premier quand ils arrivèrent sous leur toit. Mais seul un « papa » étouffé sorti d'entre ses lèvres, puisque deux secondes après, tout ce que ce que l’adolescent redoutait fini par arriver. Son père l'attrapa par les épaules et la tête levée vers le plafond, il se mit à prier, prier comme si sa vie en dépendait.

–Seigneur , aide ce malheureux pêcheur à voir ses pêchés, aide le à rester pur, fais qu'il ne soit pas la proie de l'antéchrist, l'âme souillée par ses pensées impur es .

-« Tu ne coucheras point avec un homme , comme on couche avec une femme. C’est une abomination »  R épète Genim ,  répète ! « Tu ne coucheras point avec un homme , comme on couche avec une femme. C’est une abomination »

Stiles ne voulait pas entendre ça, il n'était pas impur , c'était naturel . I l ne voulait pas croire en tout ce que lui disait son père et il se mit à hurler.

–Papa , nooon !

–Arrête de me mentir , Genim ! Ne sais-tu pas que quand je te regarde , c'est l’œil de  D ieu qui est posé sur toi ? Prions , prions ! Va dans ton placard et fait pénitence  pour tes fautes. Nous allons prier ensemble et te sauver.

Stiles se débattit  contre la poigne de son père qui le poussait pour l'obliger à rentrer dans le placard pour prier.

–Non papa ! Je ne men s pas et je ne vais pas prier, parce que c'est normal... Tu entends !

Mais son père ne l'écoutait plus , citant la bible en agrippant de plus en plus fort les bras de son fils, le marquant presque instantanément d'un bleu.

–Si nous confessons nos péchés, il est fidèle et juste pour nous les pardonner, et pour nous purifier de toute iniquité.

–STOP !

Stiles avait hurl é et comme si le cri avait libéré quelque chose en lui, son père qui se retrouva comme pousser par une force invisible à cinq mètre s au moins de son fils. Le regard de John changea du tout au tout, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose de complexe. Et ce fut aussi simplement que pour dire bonjour qu'il parla dans un dernier regard à son fils.

–Tu as le mal en toi.

Puis il partit dans sa chambre pour prier. Prier pour l'âme de son fils.

[…]

Le s jours suivants furent étrangement calme s à la maison Stilinski, John priait de plus en plus et son fils ne lui adressait pas la parole. Mais au lycée, tout était pire qu'avant. Peu importe ce que ses professeurs avaient promis, les élèves se faisaient un plaisir de lui mener la vie dure. Certaines équipes de sports en tête, avec Theo Raeken.

Bien sûr , ils ne lui faisaient jamais rien quand il y avait des professeurs dans les environs. Mais Stiles savait maintenant qu'il valait mieux pour lui éviter les endroits trop isolé s . Il pouvait encaisser les insultes , mais les bleus commençaient à être trop nombreux et trop douloureux. Et il avait d'autre chose à penser.

Depuis ce  qui s 'était passé avec son père, la manière dont il  s 'était retrouvé éjecté à plusieurs mètres de lui, il passait beaucoup plus de temps à la bibliothèque. Au début , il avait hésité, la bibliothèque n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait considérer comme un endroit très fréquenté.

Mais l a première fois qu'il y était all é, il comprit une chose importante. Tout le monde n'était pas contre lui.

_ Stiles avait finalement décidé d'aller chercher ses livres sur la télékinésie à la bibliothèque du lycée. Seulement, Théo l'avait suivi et, non sans le bousculer, il l'apostropha. _

_ –Alors La Suceuse, t'as reçu des propositions ? Si tu veux, j'ai gardé les photos. Je pourrais te les passer pour les soirs où tu n'as pas de clients. _

_ –Dégage Raeken. _

_ La voix dure et froide qui avait raisonné au bout du rayonnage avait donné des frissons à Stiles et il se retourna rapidement pour voir le nouvel arrivant. Pas beaucoup plus grand que lui, ni beaucoup plus musclé, il était brun et il avait, malgré sa voix dure, un regard innocent de quelqu'un à qui on prêterait le bon dieu sans confession. Il savait très bien qui c'était. Capitaine de l'équipe de Basket, seul groupe de sportifs qui ne le harcelait pas, ils ne l'appelaient même pas par son nouveau surnom -que tout l'école semblait avoir adopté- il était aussi le mec le plus sexy qu'il connaissait, le neveu de son professeur d'histoire, tombeur de ses dames, hétéro et en couple : Derek Hale. _

_ –Tu vas faire quoi Hale ? Pleurer dans les jupes de ton tonton ? _

_ Derek ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, se contentant de le fixer de longues secondes. Puis finalement, Theo détourna le regard pour sortir de la salle. Pendant ce temps, le basketteur s'était baissé pour ramasser les livres que Stiles avait déjà oublié, puis après les lui avoir rendu, il sortit lui aussi de la salle, sans un mot. _

Quelques jours après l'incident de la bibliothèque, plusieurs choses avaient changé dans la vie du jeune Stilinski. Premièrement , on pouvait clairement voir que de plus en plus d'élèves le soutenaient, comme Derek ou Scott McCall , un élève de sa classe avec qui il avait sympathisé. Mais ce n'était pas tout, Stiles était plus souriant, lui qui était un élève qui faisait tout pour qu'on ne le remarque pas , semblait après ce drame avoir finalement trouver sa place.

Et pourtant , certain s jour s, il continuait à se demander pourquoi il avait des amis. N'était-ce pas là qu'une tromperie pour  s e jouer encore de lui ?

[…]

Theo avait été convoqué par ses professeurs, mais il n'en avait cure. Il marchait en direction de la salle des profs comme s'il était en territoire conqui s et il entra dans la salle sans prendre la peine de frapper.

Face au spectacle qui l'accueilli , il hésita quelques instant s à siffloter : assis sur des chaises le Coach Argent enlaçait son compagnon qui n'était autre que son professeur d'histoire Monsieur Hale, mais Raeken ne fit rien. Si c'était Hale qui l'avait convoqué , il y avait de forte s chance s pour que Derek ait vendu la mèche. Résultat : Il était dans de sales draps.

Theo marmonna dans sa barbe de prépubère des insultes à l'égard du plus jeune des Hale , mais le regard du prof d'histoire le fit s’arrêter immédiatement.

–Monsieur Raeken, merci d'être venu, annonça froidement le Coach , après s'être séparé de son compagnon.

Le susnommé se contenta d'un mouvement de tête pour les saluer. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, en finir au plus vite pour rejoindre Lydia, avec qui il devait aller faire les magasins pour le bal du printemps qui arrivait bientôt. En plus, s'il se tenait bien, il aurait sûrement droit à une gâterie. Il ne voulait pas rater ça. Ce fut Peter Hale qui stoppa son attente en prenant enfin la parole.

–Nous allons faire court. En temps normal, nous aurions punis Monsieur Stilinski pour ce qui s'est passé. Seulement, l'humiliation que l'un de ses camarades lui a fait subir rend toutes sanctions inutiles.

–Qu'est - ce que j'ai à voir avec ça ? Questionna Theo avec un dédain complet en coupant la parole à son professeur.

Les yeux des deux professeurs se rétrécirent à l'entente du manque de respect de leur élève envers eux, Chris Argent se leva et de toute sa stature , il surplomba de son élève.

–Monsieur Raeken... Vous avez à voir, que l'on sait que c'est vous qui avez fait ces affiches. Et je ne veux rien entendre de vos mensonge s . Je n'ai que faire de votre défense, nous savons tous ici que c'est la vérité. Et le résultat sera simple : Vous serez interdit de bal. Je suis sûr que Mademoiselle Martin se trouvera sans peine un autre cavalier et ne nous en tiendra pas rigueur.

Theo ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche en grand sous la surprise.

–Vous n'avez pas le droit de m’interdire de bal sans preuve de ce que vous avancez.

Peter Hale eut un sourire machiavélique avant de répondre.

–Ce que Gérard Argent ignore ne peut lui faire de tor t .

L’adolescent n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait que faire d'être collé ou renvoyé, il aurait d’ailleurs préféré ses sanctions. Mais s'il était interdit de bal, il pouvait dire  adieu au beau petit cul de Martin, et ça , il refusait. Il n'allait tout de même pas se faire larguer avant même d'avoir p u tester la marchandise !

[…]  


La journée était enfin finie pour les élèves du lycée de Beacon Hills. Les plus pressés étaient déjà sortis, mais il y avait encore beaucoup de monde dans le couloir principal quand un bruit retentissant fit tomber le silence. Tous se tournèrent vers la source du bruit : Une jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyants, que tout le monde connaissait comme étant Lydia Martin, se tenait droite sur ses escarpins aux hauts talons. Devant elle se trouvait le jeune homme châtain qui venait de sortir de la salle des profs, Theo Raeken. De toute évidence, il avait vu juste, à la seconde où il lui avait fait savoir qu'il serait interdit de bal, elle l'avait largué. Et le jeune homme se tenait maintenant la joue qui le brûlait affreusement.

–Tu te rends compte qu'à cause de toi , je vais devoir refaire toute ma campagne pour le roi et la reine du bal. Tu ne penses qu'à toi, tu es vraiment égoïste ! Et tu as tout intérêt à me ramener le costume que je t'avais pri s . Si tu l'oublie s, tu en entendra s parler !

Sur ses sages paroles, la jeune femme prit le chemin de la sortie en faisant claquer ses talons. La tête haute, elle dévisagea toute s les proies potentielles pour être son nouveau cavalier au bal de printemps. Theo lui avait finalement rendu une fière chandelle. La seule raison pour laquelle elle ne l'avait pas largué plus tôt était parce qu'elle avait déjà imprimé les affiches de sa campagne. Mais peu importe, elle était Lydia Martin, elle sortirait de ce lycée avec le nom et le prénom de son nouveau cavalier.

Et effectivement , alors qu'elle passait les portes du lycée , elle croisa le regard du jeune homme parfait. C'était décidé , son cavalier , ce sera it lui.

Jackson  Whittemore .

Alors que Lydia embarquait déjà sa proie dans ses serres, à quelques mètres de là dans un coin reculé , Théo venait d'apercevoir Stiles. En colère de l'humiliation publique qu'il venait de vivre et encourager par le fait de voir l'adolescent seul, le jeune sportif  s e dirigea l'air menaçant vers l'autre. Il allait le cogner. Après tout, tout était de sa faute.

Seulement, avant même qu'il n'atteigne sa victime, sans même comprendre ce qu i se passait, Theo se retrouva étaler sur le sol. À quelques mètres de là , Stiles regardait ses mains avec surprise puis passa rapidement devant son tourmenteur pour quitter le lycée, avant que l'autre ne décide de se relever pour le suivre.

[…]

Le bal de printemps se rapprochait de plus en plus. Les décorations étai en t en cours de finitions, les campagnes pour les rois et reines du bal faisaient rage à coup de campagnes d'affichages et distributions de gâteaux. Et le midi, à chaque table du réfectoire , on pouvait voir des filles qui feuilletaient des magazines pour choisir leurs robes, ou d'autres qui pleuraient dans les bras de bonnes amies par ce qu'elles n'avaient pas de cavaliers.

Mais une jeune lycéenne brune au x cheveux long et au tein t pâle n'était avec aucun de  c es groupes. Effectivement , la jeune femme silencieuse réfléchissait. Elle avait toujours détesté les injustices et les événements des dernières semaines l'avai en t horrifié. Sa décision était prise , elle devait absolument faire quelque chose pour le jeune homme qui avait été humilié devant tout le lycée.

Ce fut l'arrivé de Derek qui coupa la brune dans ses réflexions. Mais à la seconde où elle croisa le regard doux de son beau Derek , elle sut quoi faire.

–Salut Paige, les cours  s e sont bien passé ?

–Super, et ça irai t encore mieux si tu me rendais un petit service...

[…]

Stiles attendait que Scott sorte de son cours de biologie avancé pour aller avec lui au réfectoire. Autant cela lui faisait étrange d'avoir un ami tel que le jeune McCall autant , il adorait ne plus manger seul. De plus manger avec Scott , c'était autre chose que manger avec son père. Ils pouvaient parler de sport, rire des bêtises de leur s camarades, en bref : avoir de vrais échanges. Mais avant que son ami sorte enfin de la classe une voix le héla dans le couloir.

Il se retourna pour voir qui l'appelait tombant nez à nez avec un magnifique regard à la couleur indéfinissable. Face à ce regard Stiles ne sut pas quoi faire ou dire. Derek Hale était plutôt intimidant et il attendit donc bêtement que l'autre parle enfin.

–Salut Stiles. Je me demandais, tu voudrais bien être mon cavalier pour le bal de printemps ?

Le jeune homme déjà sous le choc que le basketteur lui parle se retrouva la bouche grande ouverte devant le lycéen. Avait-il vraiment demandé ce qu'il pensait avoir entendu ? En son  for intérieur , Stiles savait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, qu'il avait bien entendu , mais il était également sûr de lui quand il pensait que c'était uniquement pour  s e jouer de lui que Derek lui avait demand é ça. De plus , tout le monde savait que Derek Hale sortait avec Paige Krasikeva. C'était donc sans aucune hésitation qu'il lui répondit.

–Non.

Ce fut sur cette simple réponse que Stiles vit avec soulagement Scott sortir de la classe. Il l'embarqua avec lui et partit en direction de la cantine, sans laisser le temps à Derek de dire quoi que ce soit. Scott ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il arrivait à son ami. Il se contenta de le suivre sagement, alors que derrière eux Derek les regardait s’éloigner avant de prendre son téléphone pour taper un message.

_ « Il a dit non, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as pensé qu'il voudrait, désolé. » _

Alors qu'il s'apprêta à ranger son téléphone, il le sentit vibrer entre ses mains pour signaler l'arriv ée de la réponse à son message.

_ « Insiste. » _

[...]

Stiles rentrait chez lui, la journée avait  été longue et alors qu'il marchait en direction de sa maison, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Il y avait quelqu'un devant chez lui. Et plus le lycéen se rapprochait, plus ses doutes se confirm aient . Assis sur le perron de sa porte se tenait Derek Hale. Stiles consul ta rapidement sa montre. Il était inquiet, son père rentrer ait bientôt et Derek avait beau avoir un regard charmant, il était à peu près certain que son père désapprouverait entièrement la présence du jeune homme chez eux.

–Qu'est-ce que tu fai s ici ? Questionna Stiles sans détour.

Derek se releva rapidement puis après avoir épousseté la saleté invisible de son pantalon , il expliqua enfin la raison de sa présence.

–Tu es parti sans expliquer ton refus tout à l'heure. Et j'aimerais vraiment que  tu sois mon cavalier au bal.

Le jeune brun avait un sourire en coin sur son visage et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cette vue. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il insistait. Si Paige avait refus é d'aller au bal avec lui, avec son regard et un sourire ravageur comme le sien , il aurait p u invit er n’importe quelle fille. Alors...

–Pourquoi moi ?

–Parce que j'en ai envie, lui répondit simplement Derek.

Stiles secoua la tête, voulait-il le rendre chèvre ?

–De toute façon , je ne vais pas au bal, je ne sais pas danser.

Le sourire de Derek s'agrandit à l'entente de la réponse, comme s'il avait vu dans ses quelques mots le moyen de le convaincre de venir.

–Pas de problème pour ça, je suis un excellent meneur. En plus à force de danser avec mes sœurs , j'ai les pieds qui son t devenus insensible à la douleur.

Stiles secoua la tête en regardant nerveusement la rue pour guetter l'arrivé de son père, mais il ne répondit rien, obligeant Derek à insister encore.

–S'il te pla ît Stiles Stilinski, viens au bal avec moi.

Stiles se mit à rougir plus encore à l'entente du ton charmeur de Derek. Comment pouvait-il dire non ? Il ne savait pas, il esquiva donc la question.

–Il faut vraiment que tu partes, mon père va bientôt arriver.

Posant une main distraite sur le torse du brun pour le pousser, Stiles ne réalisa pas tout de suite de son geste. Mais quand il s'en rendit compte , il bafouilla des paroles incompréhensibles. Retirant vivement sa main, il sursauta presque en entendant le bruit de la voiture de patrouille de son père. Voyant sa panique Derek s'inquiéta un peu , mais il se contenta d'en profiter pour insister.

–Di s- moi oui et je file.

Stiles le regarda avec des yeux exorbités. Il hésita quelques secondes, mais quand il vit la voiture de son père s'engager dans leur rue, il cria presque sa réponse.

–Ok ! Oui c'est d'accord, mais s'il te pla ît , va-t’en.

–Je viendrais te chercher Samedi à vingt heure s, lui dit-il par - dessus l'épaule alors qu'il partait déjà.

Alors que Stiles entrait juste à l’intérieur, encore rouge d'avoir accepté une invitation au bal, son père garait la voiture de fonction devant leur maison. Stiles ne dit rien à son géniteur sur bal auquel il participerai t . Repoussant ainsi l'échéance de ce moment.

[...]

Le jour du bal était arrivé plus vite que ne l'avait imaginé Stiles. Dans quelques heures déjà, Derek viendrait le chercher et il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre pour cette soirée. Mais une chose était sûr e  : il était content d'avoir dit oui à Derek.

Le jeune homme avait pris de ses nouvelles toute la semaine, lui demandant presque tou s les jours si c'était toujours d'accord pour lui, ou lui demandant simplement comment c'était passé sa journée. Parfois même, il restait manger avec lui et Scott pour manger, discutant de tout et de rien. Scott le charriait gentiment en lui faisant remarquer que lui et sa cavalière ne discutai en t pas aussi souvent.

Il était vrai que la belle A ll ison, qu'il avait invité, ne venait pas beaucoup. Seulement , la jeune fille avait l'air timide et elle mangeait souvent avec son père, le coach Argent, ce qui expliquait qu'elle ne soit pas avec eux durant les repas. Dans tou s les cas , Stiles était sûr que c'était par simple politesse que Derek se comportait ainsi et il s'était fait un plaisir de l'expliquer à Scott.

Maintenant par contre, Stiles était devant son père,  en train de manger le repas qu'il avait préparé. Et il ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'il allait au bal avec un garçon. Il se décida finalement de lui annoncer sans détour.

–Papa, je vais au bal de printemps , ce soir.

John Stilinski fronça les sourcils.

–Et quel le jeune femme  a eu la bêtise d'accepter d'aller au bal avec quelqu'un... Comme toi.

Les derniers mots avaient été prononcé avec un dégoût apparent qui énerva instantanément le fils du policier.

–C'est Derek Hale qui m'a invité. Et j'ai dit oui !

Son père ouvrit grand la bouche sous le choc. Ainsi, son fils n'avait même pas essayé de se repentir auprès du Seigneur le Père. Il devait absolument faire quelque chose ou il perdrait son fils pour toujours.

–Tu restera s ici, tu restera s ici Genim et nous prierons. Nous prierons ou nous déménagerons, mais je ne laisserai pas ce garçon souiller ton âme plus encore. Notre  D ieu est miséricorde, il peu t encore te pardonner si tu te repends avec sincérité. Viens mon fils , prions.

Alors que John empoignait son fils par le bras , Stiles senti la rage  qui couvait depuis des mois  refaire surface, et alors que son père voulut l'inciter  à s'agenouiller face à lui pour prier, tou s les objets dans la pièce se mirent à trembler. Les couverts qui étaient toujours sur la table se retrouvèrent balancés contre les murs et la table se souleva de plus en plus haut en même temps que les chaises et tou s les autres meubles qui entouraient le jeune Stilinski.

–Tu as vraiment hérité du pouvoir de Satan ! Va-t’en , rusé !

Alors que Stiles réalisait tout juste ce qu'il faisait, son père qui était resté à genoux, ferma les yeux et joignit ses mains devant lui pour prier. Son fils n'en revenait pas. Il était toujours envahi par sa colère, mais il réussit à lâcher son emprise de sur les meubles qui retombèrent avec fracas sur le sol. Stiles se concentra et tendit les mains vers son père , invoquant ainsi une force invisible contre laquelle son père ne put aucunement luter. Le policier se retrouva ainsi à glisser sur le sol, comme tiré par une main invisible, jusqu'à être dans le placard où il avait enfermé tellement de fois son propre fils.

–Pries, pries autant que tu veux. Mais peu importe ce que tu penses. J'irai à ce bal !

[…]

Tout était prêt. De là où il se trouvait , il pouvait tout voir. Tout voir, sans être vu. La soirée allait lui plaire, il se demanda à qui d'autre elle plairait.

_ « On va bien voir qui s'amusera le plus ce soir... » _

[…]

Derek  s 'était mi s sur son trente et un : il portait un beau costume noir avec une chemise blanche. Les seules touches de couleurs venaient de sa cravate et de sa pochette qui étaient rouge vif et qui, il espérait, serait assortit au rouge du costume de Stiles. Il avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait à Paige, il se sentait tout fébrile d'aller au bal avec Stiles et il avait donc insisté auprès du jeune homme pour qu'ils soient assorti s .

Ce fut légèrement inquiet qu'il frappa à la porte de la maison Stilinski. Mais au moment où il vit Stiles lui ouvrir la porte dans son costume écarlate , il sut qu'il avait bien fait d'écouter Paige, encore une fois. Le jeune homme portait magnifiquement le rouge , et même s'il n'avait pas de cravate, le veston également rouge et sa chemise grise étaient d'une classe sans pareil. Derek lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer avec plaisir.

–Tu es magnifique.

–Toi aussi, mais tu devrai s apprendre à nouer ta cravate. C'est très bien comme ça aussi, rajouta le jeune homme précipitamment.

Derek rigola en entendant ce commentaire et regarda sa cravate qui était effectivement très mal noué e . Finalement , il releva le regard vers Stiles et lui expliqua.

–C'est Paige qui l'a noué, quand c'est moi , c'est encore pire, je te l'assure.

Stiles ré a git comme s'il avait reçu une douche froide à l'entente du prénom de la petite amie de Derek. Faisant remonter ses doutes et ses interrogations, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir , mais il voulait des réponses à ses questions avant de partir pour ce bal.

–Pourquoi tu n'y va s pas avec Paige ? C'est ta petite amie après tout.

Stiles ne savait pas si c'était la question la plus importante qui lui était passé e par la tête, mais c'était la première qui était sorti e et vu la surprise dans le regard de Derek , c'était peut-être la bonne. Avant que Stiles ne décide de dire que finalement , c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée d'y aller avec lui , Derek prit la parole.

–Paige n'est pas ma petite amie. Je sais que tout le monde, ou beaucoup de monde croi t ça , mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle est juste ma meilleure amie. Je... En réalité , je n'ai jamais essayé de  contredire  les « on-dit » parce que ça m'arrange. Grâce à ça , personne ne sait que je suis gay. Enfin personne sauf Paige. Et toi maintenant.

Derek marqua une pause, les joues rougi es par sa révélation pour laisser Stiles réagir , mais celui-ci semblait faire le poisson en le regardant avec un air benêt.

–Mais...  F ut le seul mot qu'il réussit à prononcer.

Retrouvant son assurance , Derek reprit la parole.

–Si je t'ai invité toi, c'est parce que j'en avais envie . A lors certes , c'est Paige qui m'a soufflé l'idée , mais c'est tout. J'ai vraiment envie d'y aller avec toi.

Stiles était perdu , mais il avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage. Alors qu'il était toujours perdu, Derek lui proposa son bras tel un gentleman et il l'accepta avec un sourire. 

Lorsque Stiles vit la voiture que conduirait Derek pour l'amener au bal son sourire s'agrandit, c'était une magnifique Camaro noir e . Et bien que Stiles ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup, il savait une chose, elle était vraiment classe. Face à ce regard émerveillé , Derek crut bon d'expliquer pourquoi il roulait avec une  telle voiture.

–C'est la Camaro de mon oncle, il me l'a prêté pour la soirée , mais il a bien précisé « à la moindre éraflure , je t'arrache la gorge... Neveu ou pas. »

Derek avait cité son oncle dans une imitation grotesque de sa voix , ce qui fit rire Stiles et finalement il s montèrent tou s deux dans l'auto pour prendre la route du lycée.

[…]

Des ballons flottaient dans la salle et des décorations en papiers argenté habillaient joliment le gymnase qui avait était décoré avec goût pour l'occasion. Sur la largeur de la grande pièce était installée une scène pour le couronnement. Le reste de la salle , quan t à lui, était rempli d'élève s qui dansai en t plus ou moins en rythme au son des basse s qui sortait des enceintes install ées de part et d'autre de la scène.

Derek n'avait pas menti, il était un excellent meneur et Stiles faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds. C'était en tout cas avec une joie non feinte qu'ils dansaient presque depuis leur arriv ée à la salle de sports.

Stiles avait redouté que tout le monde  s e moque d'eux à leur arrivée, mais finalement , il n'en fut rien. Le fait que Derek soit un sportif respecté aidait sûrement. Ce fut tout de même avec surprise que plusieurs amis de Derek accueillirent le couple avec un sourire, leur souhaitant une bonne soirée ou leur disant parfois qu'ils formaient un très beau couple. Ce qui faisait inévitablement rougir Stiles n'en revenait toujours pas. C'était la plus belle soirée de toute sa vie, mais avec Derek comme cavalier , il aurait  dû se douter qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement.

La soirée continua  au son de la musique tantôt rapide tantôt lente. Et bien que nos deux danseurs avaient les pieds douloureux, il s semblaient déterminé s à danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Parfois , ils agitaient leurs bras de façon grotesque durant une musique qui les faisaient rire, puis juste après ils s'enlaçaient le temps d'un slow. Et au slow suivant , ils se rapprochaient, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce slow. Ils avaient tou s deux l'esprit embrumé par la danse et peut-être le punch. Ils avaient leur front collé l'un à l'autre et ils se regardaient béatement dans les yeux, quand Stiles murmura un simple « Merci » que Derek dut lire sur ses lèvres pour comprendre.

Heureux et prit d'une soudaine envie -pas tellement soudaine- le jeune brun déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son cavalier. L'instant fut court, fugace, mais Stiles sourit à ce simple contact. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus, même s'il aurait  pu l'embrasser à pleine bouche et échanger leur salive dans une danse de langues sensuel , tout ce qu'il voulait là , c'était serrer le brun dans ses bras et poser sa tête dans le creux de son cou pour sentir son odeur. Ce qu'il fit sans plus attendre.

–Votre attention s'il vous pla ît , la voix amplifi ée du proviseur Argent rempla ça la musique et tout le monde arrêta de danser pour se tourner vers lui.

–Nous y voilà, c'est le moment que vous avez tant attendu... Le moment de la remise des couronnes. Nos professeurs ont dépouillé vos bulletins de  vote et il semblerait que cette année soit une année particulière. Car cette année , nous n'avons aucune reine. Cette année , nous aurons deux rois, et ce ne sont autres que Derek Hale et Stiles Stilinski ! Félicitation !

Stiles n'en revenait pas, c'était bien des applaudissement s qui raisonnai en t, comment avait-il pu passer de tête de turc de la moitié  du lycée à roi de la promo en une soirée au x côté s de Derek ? Il ne comprenait pas, mais le doux sourire de son basketteur le fit fondre et il le suivit quand il lui attrapa la main pour monter sur scène.

Avec un immense sourire, qui paraissait faux, le proviseur donna aux deux garçons des sceptres royaux tout en les félicitant sous les acclamations des élèves et des professeurs. Stiles se tourna vers Derek et quand leur s regard s se croisèrent , on pouvait lire leur joie sur leur s visages. Leur soirée était magique. Ce fut cette magie qui incita Derek à prendre à nouveau l'initiative d'embrasser Stiles, récoltant ainsi des sifflements admiratif s alors que les applaudissement s redoublaient.

Puis tout  s e passa très vite... Ou très lentement , selon le point de vue.

[…]

De son coin sombre , il n'avait rien raté du spectacle, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Le jeune homme agrippa la corde qu'il avait dans les mains.

_ « Et maintenant... Voici, LE GRAND FINAL !» _

[…]

Un grincement venait d'au - dessus de la scène, mais le bruit de la salle le rendit inaudible. Alors que les deux rois de la soirée souriaient au public , un liquide rouge se déversa entièrement sur Stiles, éclaboussant au passage Derek. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Stiles et tou s les autres pour comprendre que ce liquide rouge carmin n'était rien d'autre que du sang. Du sang qui rendait son costume déjà rouge de plus en plus sombre. Un silence de plomb s’abattit sur la salle.

Stiles voyait rouge. Partout où il regardait, il y avait du sang. Ses craintes avaient été fondées, ils s'étaient tous bien rit de lui. Pourtant, une petite voix lui disait que c'était impossible, que Derek ne pouvait pas être derrière tout ça. Il se tourna donc vers lui pour essayer de comprendre, mais la seule chose qu'il eut le temps de voir fut son regard horrifié avant qu'il ne se fasse assommer par un lourd seau de métal. Le choc puissant le fit tomber inconscient sur la scène.

Ce fut à ce moment Stiles perdit pied, il ne savait pas si les gens hurlaient ou riaient de lui, mais pour lui, c’était du pareil au même. Une rage encore plus puissante que celle qu'il avait ressenti à l'égard de son père s'empara de lui.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent d'un coup et devenant entièrement noir, un noir d'encre, un noir profond mais pourtant vide. Ce fut avec ce regard démoniaque, ce regard sorti d'outre-tombe que Stiles dévisagea chaque personne dans le public. Il vit que des personnes se dirig eaient vers la sortie, sans doute ceux qui venaient de l'humilier, peut-être pas, peu lui importait . S a rage redoubla. Il ne savait même pas comment il pouvait garder tant de haine en lui. Heureusement , il trouva vite un moyen de déverser sa rage, il n'avait jamais aussi bien ressenti son pouvoir télékinétique et il comptait bien en profiter.

D'un simple regard , il ferma toute les issu e s de la salle. Puis il analysa la salle dans son ensemble, regardant les gens commencer à s'agiter dans tou s les sens , comme s'ils sentaient que quelque chose allait arriver. Comme un rat qui sentir ait le piège se refermer sur lui. Stiles, le visage rouge du sang poisseux , se mit à sourire.

Ses sens étaient aiguisés, il entendait distinctement, il sentait toutes les effluves, il voyait tout. Tout semblait clair et net pour lui. Même ses pensée s n'avai en t pas été aussi claire qu'à ce moment.

_ « Tuer » _

[…]

Lydia entendit sa cheville se briser avant même de sentir la douleur, la chute qui s'ensuivit avait été inévitable. Mais elle ne put également s'empêcher de hurler. Hurler à plein poumon.

–Aidez - moi !

Elle ne pouvait pas se relever, les gens autour d'elle étaient paniqués, il s ne l'entendai en t pas. Comme des animaux sauvages prit au piège , ils courai en t partout à la recherche d'une issue. Ils ne prenaient pas garde à elle, la piétinant sans aucun état d'âme, elle sentit plusieurs os de ses doigts se briser avant de ramener sa main contre elle.

Alors qu'elle cru t que , enfin , que quelqu'un venait l'aider, une jeune femme à côté d'elle fut bousculée trébuchant en arrière , encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'un des longs talons aiguilles d'une de ses chaussures se plante dans les côtes de la rousse, la faisant hurler de douleur.

Déséquilibré , la brune bascula, tombant violemment au sol. Un craquement morbide raisonna au x oreilles de Lydia quand la tête de l'autre lycéenne rencontra le sol. Malgré la douleur qui lui vrillait les côtes , elle se tourna vers elle dans l'espoir de l'aider.

–Arrrrrrgh ! Le cri de la jeune femme était , cette fois , horrifié.

Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu avant, mais c'était bien elle : Allison. La rousse détourna le regard, le sang qui s'écoulait de la bouche de son amie et le regard terne ne laissaient que peu de place au doute. Elle était morte. Alors qu'elle essayait de trouver quelqu'un pour l'aider, elle croisa un regard. Un regard d'un noir ténébreux, un regard qui vous glaçait le sang. Celui de Stiles.

[…]

–Allison !

Scott avait l'impression de crier avec les oreilles bouch ées . Avec tout le bruit qui raisonnait dans la salle , il n'entendait pas même sa propre voix. Et alors qu'il tentait en vain de rejoindre Allison qu'il avait vu tomber, un bruit assourdissant recouvrit tou s les autres. Une fenêtre du gymnase qui était à plus de 4 mètres du sol , se brisa comme du cristal. Et ce fut comme au ralent i qu'il vit tous les morceaux de  verre  tomber, droit sur lui, alors qu'il n'aurai t même pas  dû être dans la trajectoire. Mais pourtant le résultat était là , il se retrouvait à sentir des centaines de morceaux de verres plus ou moins grands se planter dans chaque  parcelle  de son corps.

Le jeune homme tomba à genoux sous la douleur, ce qui n'eut pour effet que d'enfoncer le verre plus profond encore dans ses chaires. Il s'entait son propre sang s'écouler des différentes plaies à une vitesse affolante.

Ne voulant pas voir son sang fuir son corps, il tourna son regard vers la scène et il vit Stiles.  Stiles, son ami, qui à cet instant, avait le regard aussi noir que les abysses.

[…]

Le proviseur n'avait pas bougé de la scène. Il fixait de ses yeux horrifié s, la soirée du bal de printemps virer au cauchemar. Il regardait le spectacle et n'arrivait pas à bouger le moindre de ses muscles. Il avait vu sa petite fille trébucher et tomber sur le sol avant de se faire engloutir par la foule. Il avait vu des ampoules éclater jusqu'à embraser des décorations qui à leur tour embrasaient d'autres décorations, nourrissant ainsi le feu naissant. Il avait vu la fumer déclencher le système d'arrosage anti-incendie.

Et alors qu'il tentait toujours de faire un mouvement, n'importe quoi du moment qu'il puisse bouger , l'eau le trempa entièrement et il sentit micro grésiller. Puis sans signe avant - coureur, il sentit une décharge remonter le long de son bras. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à bouger, et encore moins  à lâcher le micro , mais ses sens fonctionnai en t et il sentit distinctement l’odeur de viande grillée arriver jusqu'à son nez.

Ce ne fut que quand il réalisa que c'était lui qui était en train de griller de l’intérieur , qu'il tomba au sol secoué de spasme. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut Stilinski, entièrement couvert de sang qui regardait dans la direction de son fils qui était en train de se faire transpercer par un câble électrique.

[…]

Peter avait tent é de rejoindre la scène pour s'assurer que son neveu était en vie. Mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas que des câbles électriques, sort is d’ il ne savait où, se mirent à bouger autour de lui.

Il tenta tout de même de passer, le regard riv é sur Derek, il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas quand un des câbles le stoppa net en s'enroulant tout autour de son cou. Sentant sa trachée s'écraser , sous la pression il s’agita, et alors qu'il tentait de se dépêtrer, d'autres câbles s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignées lui éloignant le plus possible les bras de son cou.

Sa vision devint rapidement flou e à cause du manque d’oxygène , mais il eut le temps de voir Chris s'approcher de lui pour l'aider. Alors que sa vision devenait totalement blanche , il sentit des mains tirer sur les cordons qui s'étaient enroulé s à son cou. Mais plus Chris tentait de le sortir de là, plus il sentait les câbles se serrer sur son cou. La douleur était tel le qu'il ne remarqua même pas l'eau qui commença à tomber comme un e pluie fine sur lui. Mais bien vite tout fut finit.

Chris vit avec horreur la tête de son amant se détacher de son corps avant de rouler sur plusieurs mètres. Il n'eut aucune réaction comme hébét é à la vue du corps sans tête de son compagnon qui resta plusieurs secondes debout avant de chuter.

Il ne réagit pas plus quand il sentit le câble qui venait de décapiter son compagnon se planter dans son abdomen pour ressortir dans son dos. Mais cela ne s’arrêta pas là. Comme un métier à tisser où l'on plantait l'aiguille dans un sens puis dans l'autre, le câble électrique continua son manège ; se plantant d'un côté avant de sortir de l'autre, ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que le corps sans vie de l'homme ne tienne debout plus qu'à cause des câble s qui le transperçai en t.

[…]

Beaucoup de monde soufrait,  les cris de douleur et d'agonie  raisonnaient dans la grande salle. Et le feu, comme nourrit par les sept enfers, ne cessait de grossir , malgré l'eau qui s'était écoulée. Mais si certain sou f frait longuement d'autre eurent le droit à une mort rapide, comme Jackson Whittemore.

Alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à défoncer la porte d'une issue de secour s , la longue poignée anti-panique se brisa net d'un côté avant de se tordre dans la direction du sportif.

Le jeune homme n'avait rien compri s de ce qu'il lui arrivait . I l se retrouva simplement empalé de part et d'autre par une barre de fer. Le sang s’écoulant de sa bouche autant que de sa plaie.

[…]

Theo lui n'avait pas quitté sa cachette, et il n'avait pas non plus lâché la corde qui avait tenu le seau. Seau qui avait déclench é ce massacre. De la passerelle au - dessus de la scène, il  n’ avait rien raté de la vision d'horreur qu'était devenu e cette soirée. Il avait vu les gens s'agiter, il en avait vu certa in  mourir de façon anormal e .

Mais pourtant , ce ne fut que maintenant , après de longues minutes qu'il commença à paniquer. Comme s'il avait  senti  que c'était son tour , il s’apprêta à lâcher la corde qu'il tenait par automatisme. Mais avant d'avoir  pu finir son mouvement celle-ci s'enroula d'elle - même autour de ses deux poignets.

Alors que le sportif tentait de lutter il sentit la corde tirer sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire d'autre que battre des jambes dans le vide. Les cordes le faisant sortir de l'ombre, il se retrouva rapidement face à Stilinski qui était entièrement recouvert de sang, le regard aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune.

Theo frémit en sentant ce regard froid le parcourir , puis il sentit les cordes le rapprocher de Stiles. Quand il fut assez près pour sentir  sa respiration , le jeune Stilinski s'approcha de son oreille.

–Et maintenant , tu vas ouvrir grand la bouche.

Comme si l'ordre avait été directement donné à son cerveau, il ouvrit aussi grand que possible sa bouche puis , il vit avec effroi la main de son bourreau s'approcher.

Comme s'il fouillait une vulgaire vache Stiles rentra sa main de force dans l a bouche ouverte de sa victime , brisant au passage la mâchoire trop petite. Mais il ne s’arrêta pas à la satisfaction de la mâchoire pendante de Raeken. Stiles continua à enfoncer  s a main comme s'il voulait aller attraper son cœur en passant par là.

Theo n'était plus que gargouillis et sang et étrangement, le jeune homme aux yeux noir pouvait toujours voir l’étincelle de vie en lui. Et avant que celle-ci ne le quitte définitivement, il s'arrêta et se pencha à son oreille. Léchant d'abord le sang, il profita qu'il soit toujours conscient pour lui parler.

–Tu vois , toi aussi tu aime s me prendre profond.

Sur ses derniers mots, dans une dernière poussé le jeune homme couvert de sang enfonça son bras le plus possible déchirant l'autre lycéen de l’intérieur. Puis quand il sortit finalement sa main de ce corps, comme si cela avait été un signal, le feu redoubla d'intensité happant les personnes qui tentait encore vainement de sortir.

[…]

Le feu grandissait à une vitesse affolante , les cris étaient de moins en moins nombreux , certainement à cause de l'asphyxie. Mais Stiles n'en avait que faire , tout ce qu'il comptait , c'était Derek. Il était à ces côtés , regardant le feu n'épargner que ce s quelque s mètre s carré s  o ù ils se trouvaient.

Stiles pensait ne jamais revoir le regard de Derek et pourtant , sans qu'il ne s'y attende , celui - ci ouvrit enfin les yeux, aspirant une grande goulée d'air comme s'il avait été en apnée tout ce temps. Le jeune brun regarda rapidement autour de lui , mais il occulta vite le feu et se concentra sur le regard qui le happait. Un regard aussi noir que les ténèbres  et qui étrangement , lui semblait familier.

Stiles l'aida à se redresser puis s'agenouilla à ses côtés, il posa une main sur la joue du brun faisant glisser son pouce sur la peau de douce et lisse. Puis il lui parla d'une voix rauque, comme sortie d'outre-tombe.

–Rejoin s- moi Derek. Embrasse les ténèbres , accueille-les en toi. Rejoin s- moi.

Comme hypnotisé par cette voix et ce regard, Derek acquiesça. Stiles était heureux du choix qu'il avait fait et comme dit , il l'embrassa, lui dévorant presque la bouche. Mais ce qu'il faisait , était sans doute très similaire, il le dévorait lui, son âme.

Alors qu'ils accueillaient les ténèbres en eux , le feu finit par embraser entièrement la salle, les flammes léchaient leur s corps qui étaient entremêlés,  tandis qu'ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser.

[...]

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle hurlait à plein poumon , espérant que quelqu'un l'entende en dehors de ses quatre murs qui la retenaient prisonnière.

_ – _ ILS SONT VIVANT S  ! JE LES AI VU S  ! SORTEZ-MOI DE L À ! JE NE SUIS PAS FOLLE !

Devant la cellule capitonné e, deux agents du FBI attendaient sereinement qu'on leur ouvre enfin la porte pour qu'ils puissent poser des questions à la patiente Paige Krasikeva. En attendant l'autorisation, le plus grand des deux patientait en lisant des parties du dossier à son collègue à voix basse.

_–Seule survivante du drame du bal de printemps de Beacon Hills… Retrouvée inconsciente hors de la salle qui était verrouillée... Assure ne pas être la seule survivante... Dit ne pas être au courant de la mort du policier Stilinski… 66 morts... Éviscération, décapitation, électrocution,_ et j'en passe,  ce sont les moins bizarre s ... Dans son dossier médical , ils ont noté  _ Hallucinations _ _ psychotiques et  _ _ religieuses... Voit le démon... Parle de regards noirs, démons... Voit des morts. _ Cette affaire est clairement pour nous.

L'agent qui faisait bien une tête de moins que celui qui lisait acquiesça, puis levant le regard vers l'autre , il prit la parole.

–Di s Sammy,  ç a te rappelle pas ce vieux film, tu sais  _ Carrie _  ?

[FIN]

 


End file.
